


Takes Awhile

by reeby10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Dates, Frustration, Interracial Relationship, Interrupted Dates, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date, a week after everything goes to hell and both of their worlds are turned inside out, is a disaster. Their next few dates don’t go any better, and Maria starts to think that their relationship is cursed. Eventually, though, things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> This fic was quite a struggle for me for some reason, but it's finished and I think it turned out alright in the end. I hope you like it, geckoholic!

Their first date, a week after everything goes to hell and both of their worlds are turned inside out, is a disaster. It’s not that they don’t like each other or anything of the sort. In fact, in the few minutes of the date they actually have, it’s surprisingly comfortable and they find out that they have a lot in common and that their lives, variable as they are at the moment, mesh very well. The problem is that they chose a location just a block down from Stark Tower and there are riots. Big, loud, violent ones.

Apparently not everyone is very happy about superheroes and supervillains, SHIELD and Hydra, the government… anything really. Stark Tower takes the brunt of the attention by virtue of being the headquarters of the most accessible of the known superheroes, and the one with the most celebrity to boot. Maria had known this, it was hard not to when she went to work every day in that very building, but she’d thought her favorite nearby café would be safe. The protesters thought otherwise because within ten minutes of her and Sam sitting down with their sandwiches and coffee, there are sirens and screams and running people seemingly from every direction.

“This… doesn’t look good,” Sam says, looking out into the suddenly roiling crowd nearby.

Maria has to laugh because that is a major understatement. It’s not the worst thing either of them have every had to deal with, not by a long shot, but she’s pretty sure neither of them thought something like this would happen on their first date either. She usually has a hard enough time on dates, much less when the world seems to be turning itself inside out around her.

She’s just about to reply when a rock shatters the window a few feet away from them. They both duck, hands instinctively going to hidden weapons. Maria stops before pulling hers out though, because guns are probably not the best way to deal with a civilian situation like this. Sam seems to think the same, looking a bit abashed as he returns his weapon to its holster.

“We should probably get out of here,” she says with more than a little regret. “As much as I’d like to shut this thing down, I don’t want to risk getting picked up by the police, the paperwork is a pain and a half.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll text Steve and we can get some people down here before things get more violent,” he says. She sighs a private sigh of relief because she’d not wanted to just leave things as they were, where people could get hurt and even more damage could be done, but she wasn’t in a stable enough position at the moment to get involved. “I, uh, had a nice time though. Would you like to pick this back up next time I’m back in town?”

“I’d love to,” she replies. Another rock hits the table behind theirs and they both stand, heaving weary sighs. “Back to work now, I suppose.”

They don’t bother tossing money on the table, it will only get blown away or stolen since the waitresses have all run, they just stand and grab their things. Before Maria can start fighting her way up the block back to work, Sam leans in and kisses her. It only lasts for a moment, any longer would be a distraction they probably couldn’t afford in the face of a growing riot, but Maria thinks it’s perfect. They wave goodbye and go their separate ways, both feeling much happier about the way their date had turned out.

***

Their next few dates don’t go any better, and Maria starts to think that their relationship is cursed. First she is half an hour late to their coffee date because of a meeting running over. At the next, Sam is called out on a lead by Steve just as they are getting ready to move the date somewhere a little more private. After that it is another riot, this time at a political campaign, and a terrorist threat. They are both so busy in their everyday lives, especially Sam who was out of the country as often as not, that these interruptions were even more annoying than they might have usually been.

Maria’s frowning at her ringing cellphone not five minutes after they’ve ordered their food one night. She knows exactly who’s calling and exactly what they’re calling about and she only wishes she could toss her phone in the nearby decorative fountain. Then at least she could claim ignorance when Nick sends someone to pick her up. It might get her an extra few minutes with Sam, but in the end she knows it’s not worth it. She has responsibilities and as much as she bitches when they interrupt like this, she knows she has to put them first.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Sam says softly from across the table. She knows if he was close enough he’d be giving her a soothing kiss and she suddenly really wishes there wasn’t a table between them. “We can get to go containers.”

She can’t help but laugh at that, more a quiet snort than anything else, but he’s got her smiling now and she’s glad of it. “I’m not sure how well my stuffed shells will travel where I’m going,” she says instead of the breathless ‘thank you’ she wants to let out. He’s the nicest and most understanding guy she’s ever dated, and she’s really not sure how she got this lucky. She probably owes Steve or Natasha for that, not that she’d ever actually say it to their faces. They’d be far too smug.

He waves his hand. “I’ll drop it at your apartment,” he says. “I can feed Herbert, too, since you’ll probably be home late.”

“Thank you,” she says this time, smiling a little more. He really knows how to take care of her. If only they could manage a little more time together than these sporadic date nights. There are so many things she’d like to do to him, but they all require quite a bit more time and privacy. It was a shame they hadn’t had that opportunity yet. But soon.

While Sam waves down their waitress, Maria heads for the door as she answers her still buzzing phone. “Sir,” she says, already fully out of date mode. “What’s the situation?”

***

Two weeks later, Maria is sitting alone at the cafe she and Sam had met at on their first date. He’s not supposed to meet her for another five minutes, but she’d gotten out of work early, so she decided an extra coffee beforehand wouldn’t hurt. Plus, it gave her more time to plan her weekend, since for the first time they both have a few days with no responsibilities and promises from friends to take care of any emergencies that are sure to crop up.

Maria barely looks up when Sam slides into the seat across from her with a heavy sigh. “Hard day?” she asks mildly.

“Hard week,” he replies with a snort, shaking his head a little. “And then some.”

“I know that feeling,” she says, giving a small smile that he returns, already looking more relaxed than when he sat down. “But I have the weekend free and so do you, so it’s already looking up.”

“That it is,” he says slowly, smile turning a little dirtier. It makes her breath catch in her throat, but she controls her reaction. They are still in public, after all, even if hopefully not for much longer. “How about we skip lunch and head to whoever’s place is closest?”

Maria agrees without hesitation, glad he seems as enthusiastic about spending some private time together as she is. This slow, months long seduction of theirs has been fun, she couldn’t deny that, but it’s also frustrating to want so much but have to put other responsibilities first. She’s only glad he’s the same way and could understand. At least he wouldn’t dump her for choosing work over sex like some exes.

They make it to Sam’s hotel room as quickly as they can. It’s closer than her apartment and a lot easier to avoid the tail she still has whenever she’s not at Stark Industries or when she’s seen with someone with SHIELD connections. They’re mostly just ignorable little bugs, barely worth whatever they’re being paid to keep track of her, and she usually doesn’t bother to worry about them at all, but she’d rather have a little privacy today. She has _plans_.

Almost before they make it through the door, Maria has Sam pressed up against it, kissing him for all she’s worth. He doesn’t seem to mind the sudden aggression and responds just as enthusiastically, hands tangling in her hair as he deepens the kiss. It’s hot and wet and just about the best thing Maria has ever experienced, especially since they actually have time to go further this time.

They break apart, panting but smiling, and Maria suddenly has a hard time believing she’s here. It’s not that she’s never done this, just usually the guys she sleeps with aren’t nearly this nice or even attractive. And they definitely aren’t down with her being the one to push them up against doors.

“Bed?” Sam asks, eyes a little glazed, and Maria nods.

Sam allows himself to be manhandled toward the bed, letting out a breathless laugh as she pushes him onto it and then crawls over him. She pulls his shirt off, letting him unbutton her blouse at the same time until they can press chest to chest, kissing as they touch and stroke each other. The room is starting to feel almost too warm, but she can’t bear to move away.

Their pants are quick to come off, both because of the heat and the raging desire that Maria knows is flowing through both of them. It’s been too long, too slow, too much waiting. Every half completed date, ever kiss, every international text is coming to a head right here and now. She’s not sure they could stop even if they wanted to.

“Fuck,” Sam groans as she leans down to suck a hickey into his neck. His uniform will cover it, but most of his casual clothes probably won’t. It sends a little thrill up her spine to think of that.

“Yeah,” she whispers in return, and he smiles down at her, hands never stopping from playing across her body. Her breath catches in her throat as his thumb grazes one of her nipples and she grinds down, making them both moan at the sweet feel of friction.

Suddenly the slow pace seems like too much. Foreplay is nice and one day Maria would like to take her time playing Sam’s body and letting him play hers until they’re both sweaty and satisfied, but not today. It’s been too long and she’s too wound up to spend long touching and kissing. She wants more.

Sam leans up on his elbows, cocking his head curiously as she climbs off him. If she’d been thinking, she would have had the appropriate supplies closer to hand, but she’d been a little distracted that morning. As quickly as possible, she heads to the attached bathroom, coming back a moment later with a bottle of lube and a few condoms. She doesn’t want to have to get up again between rounds, and she certainly plans on more than one.

She climbs back on top of him, leaving a few more breathless kisses before being distracted by the hardness pressing against her and the choked off noises Sam makes whenever she rubs back against him. Without a word, she tears the first condom wrapper open with her teeth and reaches back to slide it on him. He bucks up a little, but she uses her thighs on either side of his hips to keep him as still as possible. A squirt of lube and a few quick tugs of his cock and they’re ready to go.

They both groan as she lifts herself up and guides him in. Maria can’t help but tip her head back, holding back on the overwhelming desire to press down as hard and fast as she can and never stop. She knows this is going to be rough and fast and honestly she wouldn’t have it any other way, but she wants to take a moment to appreciate the feel of him inside her, the warmth of his body, the breathless gasps he makes with every tiny move she makes.

She feels his hands on her hips, not really gripping or directing, just touching for that point of connection, and she smiles, eyes fluttering shut. It makes her begin to move faster, thighs burning a little as they get used to the movement, but she ignores the slight pain. All she wants to think about is Sam below her and his hands on her hips and how absolutely amazing she feels in this moment.

They settle into a rhythm and the world seems to dissolve around them. There is only the two of them and the steady slap of skin on skin. Maria can feel her impending orgasm and starts moving faster, smiles at the groans of pleasure that brings. One of Sam’s hands moves from her hip to start stroking her clit and it’s all over, her toes curling as she gasps her way through it. Sam’s hips jerk below her a moment later as he comes as well.

Maria allows herself to collapse on top of him for a moment as she catches her breath. She’s pretty sure they’re both grinning almost wildly, but she finds she doesn’t care all that much. It’s only the two of them here after all, and she just had some of the most spectacular sex she can remember ever having.

Once they’re both breathing normally, Maria rolls to the side and allows Sam to remove the condom and dump it in the nearby trashcan. They curl together almost immediately, legs intertwining and her head pressed into his shoulder. He drops a kiss on the top of her head, arm snaking around to rest on her waist.

They lay like that for a while, silent but for the sound of their breathing and the tick of the clock on her nightstand. She thinks a nap sounds like a good idea, and then probably a few more rounds. There are takeout menus somewhere in the kitchen and they can order something in a few hours. For now, though, she just wants to cuddle. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
